User talk:Somarinoa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Burrunjor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheGhostMan (Talk) 12:12, December 16, 2012 All Species Wiki Hey Mr. Somarinoa, maybe I wanna join your new wiki, thanks By me: Afif_Brika talk) 02:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, that'd be cool if you did. I've been sort of just dinking around on there since it's only just started up but I can easily start adding articles and such if you wanted to contribute there. — Somarinoa (talk) 02:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay i start tomorrow! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:34, July 31, 2013 (UTC) It is a bug on my computer, sorry By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 03:52, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hylian Warrior Hello Somarinoa. On the cryptid wiki that i found the x monkey page on, i notified the top user named Hylian Warrior to join us since that wiki is kind of abandoned. He has done some amazing edits on that wiki. He also said he checked this wiki out and will be joining soon. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 20:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds great! Looking forward to seeing them and their contributions! -- Somarinoa (talk) 14:42, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I am too. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 21:39, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for being so nice to every one here!Magicpandapadawan (talk) 20:16, December 26, 2013 (UTC)Magicpandapadawan :Hey, no problem! I'm a compassionate person. :D — Somarinoa (talk) 15:07, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Soamrinoa, can you help me? I think this wiki needs the category "Carcasses". I wanted to add it, but I don't now how to make category pages. Can you teach me how?Magicpandapadawan (talk) 14:56, January 4, 2014 (UTC)Magicpandapadawan you like spore OMFG -- Dantehwikimasta :I do, indeed! I actually used to be the primary contributor to SporeWiki, back in like 2006 or so. -- Somarinoa (talk) 09:19, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Gemipedia So I need more assistance I made some cryptids but not many please add some -- Swellteen :Certainly. Are you looking to add them on here or back on All Species? Apologies for not being around most of the days lately; we have a family member in ICU so I've been pretty busy lately. -- Somarinoa (talk) 09:19, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Did you hear about the death of those two girls too bad you know creepypasta should be accepting total responablity don't you think because slender man is kind of like a cryptid but he isn't creepypasta business because slender man is from a different wiki they just toke him and the rake away and they aren't really creepypasta there were no story's until they made some so no creepypasta story's for gemipedia wiki but since creepypasta and slender aredifferent rake and slender are allowed to gemipedia wiki Swellteen :Two girls? No I did not, though I live in the middle of nowhere so don't have television and don't buy newspapers... and my Internet is so spotty I don't have real access to news sites, either. :P All news I hear is by word-of-mouth. What happened, now? Also, check out the Argonian page on there, cuz I just took a couple hours and wrote some stuff out, added an image, too. Let me know what you think. — Somarinoa (talk) 03:04, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry I never responded what happened is it's known as the slender man stabbing this I copied from CNN or other news channels Girls Accused in 'Slender Man' Stabbing Appearing in Court 'Slender Man' Stabbing Suspects Appear in Court MORE FROM ABC NEWS ABCNEWS.COM Girls Charged in 'Slender Man' Stabbing Expressed Regret, Police Say JUN 3, 2014, 10:34 AM FLICKR/MDL70 Why Did 12-Year-Olds Stab Friend For 'Slender Man'? JUN 4, 2014, 6:51 AM ABCNEWS.COM Principal on 'Slender Man' Stabbing: 'There Wasn't Any Kind of Issues' JUN 5, 2014, 5:26 AM ABCNEWS.COM 'Slender Man' Stabbing Suspects Appear in Court JUN 11, 2014, 5:30 AM ABCNEWS.COM 'Slender Man' Stabbing Victim Returns Home JUN 9, 2014, 7:10 AM ABCNEWS.COM Two Teens Allegedly Stab Best Friend to Death SEP 30, 2013, 8:21 AM JUN 11, 2014, 3:35 AM by ALEX PEREZ @perezreports ANDY FIES The 12-year-old girls accused of stabbing their friend 19 times in an Internet-inspired attack are scheduled to appear in a Wisconsin courtroom today for a status conference at which a judge could decide if their case will be sent to juvenile court. Morgan Geyser and Anissa Weier are charged as adults with attempted first-degree intentional homicide after allegedly luring their victim into the woods with a game of hide-and-seek, then stabbing her repeatedly on May 31. According to court documents, the girls say they carried out the attack in hopes of meeting a fictional online character named “Slender Man.” Why Did 12-Year-Olds Stab Friend for 'Slender Man'? Girls Charged in 'Slender Man' Stabbing Expressed Regret: Police Legal expert Wendy Murphy said it’s rare for children this young to be facing such severe charges. “The girls are in adult court because this is such a serious crime. And they should be facing serious consequences,” Murphy said. “On the other hand, they’re 12. And most crimes committed by 12-year-olds, even if they’re serious, are handled in juvenile court.” At today’s court hearing, defense attorneys could also request to have the suspects’ $500,000 bail reduced. The girls have been behind bars since the alleged attack. Their alleged victim managed to survive, crawling out to a nearby road, gasping for air and catching the attention of a bicyclist who called 911. She’s now recovering at home. “Her physical wounds ... are healing more quickly than anticipated,” her parents said in a statement. That healing process has been aided by boxes and boxes of purple hearts -- purple is her favorite color. The hearts have been sent from around the world, signs of support for the girl who survived the unthinkable. : Swell teen Greetings Hello. -- MagneUniverse Jed (09:19, August 4, 2014) :Hey there. How're things? -- Somarinoa (talk) 01:39, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I'll be looking for the dude My Old Acount "Magneuniverse Jed" Doesn't work anymore, so i made a New One AMonkeyThatLikesComputers (talk) 17:35, December 30, 2014 (UTC)AMonkeyThatLikesComputers :Ah OK, that's cool man. -- Somarinoa (talk) 19:40, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Question About Editing Is there a way to have my edits approved before being published? I was planning on rewriting the Grinning Man Article to be more comprehensive and informitive, but I don't know if it would be acceptable and all that jazz. Thanks in advance c: Ulalume (talk) 20:13, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :The best way I can think for you doing something like this would be to add it as a post on the talk pages... however, barring that (as this wiki does not support talk pages, and instead supports comments, as you apparently cannot have both), you could try adding them as blogs instead, which would likely be your best option here on Cryptid Wiki. -- Somarinoa (talk) 05:01, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay :) After that, do I just link a mod to it to see if they like it and then edit the page to add it? :::Thanks for your answer! Ulalume (talk) 20:51, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yep! I think that ought to work just fine. :) -- Somarinoa (talk) 23:19, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Alright, thanks for your help! :D Ulalume (talk) 03:18, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Anytime! -- Somarinoa (talk) 10:23, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Naming question if i found a cryptid that no one else has do i get to name it? -- Diakujia 09:18, October 13, 2014‎ :Technically, yes; however, it all depends on what name really becomes more popular. If the newspapers call it something different and that catches on more than your own name, than it's far more likely people will be using that name instead. -- Somarinoa (talk) 04:44, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I would like to report a user for vandalizing the wiki 209.7.178.51 Also i didnt write the heading with the bad words he did 1 Hello, Somarinoa! It's Grootslang. Can you give me admin rights here? I worked hard and fixed grammar at many pages. I'm number 8 here. Communist 15:10, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do for you here. At work at the moment so it may (or may not) take some time to get it done, depending on how many customers come through. -- Somarinoa (talk) 02:29, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for help! Communist 11:06, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, it is looking like I can't be too much help. The only thing I can add to a person's rights is making them chat moderator currently... -- Somarinoa (talk) 12:26, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Then, i will ask Australopithecusman about it. ::::Yeah, that is definitely who I would go to since I cannot help you directly. Good luck! -- Somarinoa (talk) 10:17, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Art Hello. So Haven't been able to get ahold of Aussie so I guess it's up to you to make the art if you are not already working on it.The Legendary Jack the Ripper (talk) 18:29, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :AH, on the Leviathan article? I only just saw that comment on there. I can certainly start adding its appearances in stuff to the article willy-nilly. I know a lot of leviathans in stuff. -- Somarinoa (talk) 07:35, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, posted on the wrong talk page. :P :Anyways you can do that though it would have to be on that particular Leviathan though, also there could be some references to the creature in popular culture added as well.The Legendary Jack the Ripper (talk) 18:04, March 21, 2015 (UTC) : Hey, I have a few questions if you don't mind :) 1. Whenever I try to use the infobox for the cryptids, the image I put into it never shows up. Insead, a little box shows up. How can I fix this? Also how do you get rid of the "250px" underneath the picture? 2. I'm having trouble inserting a gallery. The pictures I want to put into the gallery don't show up and I'm having difficulty adding them into the media selection. How do you make pictures availble for a gallery? 3. Everytime I move the video on the Indrid Cold page down, it makes the whole article blank. Why is this? :( Ulalume (talk) 04:13, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Hello there! I will respond both here and on your personal user page to make it easiest on you. First and foremost, if you are using the Visual Editor, I suggest that you do not. In my opinion it is literally worthless, if not worse than worthless. It makes future edits to a page an incredible hassle. #When adding an image to the infobox, you have to use specific coding to get it to appear - you also must actually upload the image to the specific wikia as they are not cross-compatible. The following is an example of how proper infobox coding will look like; the image coding will be in bold. #When it comes to galleries, there is a lot of coding to make it look all nice and spiffy, although if you are looking to just get it started and let others deal with nice coding, you can simply enter the following (keep in mind the image listed is an example, of course): Example.jpg|1st image Example 2.jpg|2nd image, etc. #That... is strange. It shouldn't be doing that. Again, I strictly only adhere to Source Mode so it could be something poorly built on the Visual Editor side of things, but my first suggestion would be to of course make sure you are only copying the " " portion of that file and nothing from the image that follows right along with it. :I hope this helps you out! If there are still questions, do not hesitate to let me know and I will do my best to answer what I can -- I've been wiki coding nearly every day since 2006. :D -- Somarinoa (talk) 12:13, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi thanks for welcoming me to cryptid wiki! Ningen55 (talk) 06:48, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :No problem! I hope you enjoy your stay with us! -- Somarinoa (talk) 14:27, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Hoaxes I have a problem with what users are labelling as hoaxes such as the Montauk Monster which isn't hoax. It's a misidentification. If it was a hoax it would either have to be a dummy made of plastic or a bunch of different animal parts stitched together by a taxidermist. It's neither of those CrimsonChaos99 (talk) 20:54, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I agree. We should really create a new "misindentified" category for creatures such as these! -- Somarinoa (talk) 04:52, July 7, 2015 (UTC) More problems: The lusca page has a picture of the St. Augustine Monster which is part of a whale. CrimsonChaos99 (talk) 21:35, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Problem Yes the rake originated as creepypasta but, it has been featured on Monsters and Mysteries in America and Monsters Underground. CrimsonChaos99 (talk) 21:35, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :You could sort of say the same thing has happened with Slenderman, as well. It was originally just a forum ghost story, then a game, and then people kind of lost their marbles and began talking about seeing him everywhere. Eventually he might reach full cryptid status (although in his case for obvious reasons he wouldn't exist). -- Somarinoa (talk) 00:43, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Just Wondering Sorry for being a hassle but i got a message that yoiu blocked me in october, but I dont remember doing anything, the only thing I have editted this year was something on the 40k wiki, and that is still there last time I checked. What did I do wrong? Brave Horizon (talk) 01:18, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :I am looking at the list right now, and the only block I see from October of last year (or really, any year) was on October 23, 2014 at 8:43 AM. This block however was set against a user named NⓍFⓍurthWall who was listed as "Removing Countless Pictures from Pages Nonstop". That being said however, I had not added that ban - that was Australopithecusman. Generally speaking, I have only banned people for spamming or removing content and the like, or creating false pages like the ones you see where all the information is in Russian Cyrillic, but if you can read it turns out to be about shoes or life insurance or something. Typically speaking, these are bans against IP addresses instead of users. Perhaps there was a ban against someone who was using an IP address you happen to be using now? -- Somarinoa (talk) 02:05, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Heyyyy, do u want to join my wiki, its called "The Oficial Giude to Monsters Wikia". Question on creating subcategories Hey Somarinoa, how do I make a subcategory? CryptidHunter25 (talk) 23:11, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :When making the category an official page, make sure to include at least a short description (as some change must be made for the wiki to actually save your progress). While creating it, you can add a category or more into the pane on the side of the window as usual; doing so will add the category bar at the bottom of the category page you are creating that can also allow later revisions to the category pages it will appear in. Doing this will make that category a subcategory of any of those you have listed. For instance, if you made an category:Arachnids category, you could then make a new category called category:Spiders. Adding the Arachnids category to the Spiders page will make the Spiders page a subcategory of the Arachnids page. Does that make sense (I am actually unsure if I am being clear enough lol)? -- Somarinoa (talk) 12:42, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Also, I have noticed that pages I've created don't show up in "Read more", at the near bottom of the page, kinda like suggestions or something like that. Do you know how I can "feature" them there? CryptidHunter25 (talk) 00:22, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :It seems to be the most viewed pages in one of the page's particular categories. Maybe try to view the page often? XD -- Somarinoa (talk) 12:04, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Ok thanks, haha. CryptidHunter25 (talk) 14:42, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :No problem! Let me know if there's anything else you need. -- Somarinoa (talk) 00:38, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Ah, shoot. Actually, I'll ask this; when you click that tab that's labeled "Cryptids", then scroll down below the subheading that says "Pages in category 'Cryptids'", there's a heading that says "Subcategories". Are those actually subcategories, or are those categories? For instance, (sub)categories like "Carcasses", or "Oceanic Cryptids"? Please ask me to clear things up if you don't understand. CryptidHunter25 (talk) 01:24, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :A subcategory is any category that has the primary category as a category on its own page. For instance, The "Cryptid" page has a subcategory called "Aggressive". This Aggressive is another category which has "Cryptid" as a category as well. So by adding "Cryptids" as a category on the "Aggressive" category, "Aggressive" will appear on the "Cryptids" category as a subcategory. Does that make sense? -- Somarinoa (talk) 10:59, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, after a few reads it makes sense. CryptidHunter25 (talk) 22:27, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I understand that I am notorious hard to understand and follow with what I am trying to say. -- Somarinoa (talk) 07:47, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I cannot make a account so just leave a message or a comment if you need any help A'ight. CryptidHunter25 (talk) 12:08, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Ok so on the Monsters and Mysteries in America page, there's that big chart-table-thing that shows all the episodes. Do you know how I can make that on a couple other pages (or, what is the chart called it a template, etc.) CryptidHunter25 (talk) 23:37, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :Well, it will take quite a bit of coding but I can set you up with a blank section that you can copy-paste and use to your advantage. I have made each piece of information that you can change in bold text for your convenience - the rest of it is necessary for proper coding. You will want to start off with this: --Somarinoa (talk) 08:18, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Would you recommend this on computer or mobile device? CryptidHunter25 (talk) 23:06, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Oh it would definitely recommend doing it on a computer if you can. It will absolutely be time consuming otherwise. - Somarinoa (talk) 04:59, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Haha, alright man. CryptidHunter25 (talk) 21:43, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Can you please help me change my avatar into something from my photo library? I'm on an iPad and it won't load when I try to change it. Please help! :) Neobendium (talk) 06:07, November 6, 2015 (UTC)Neobendium Dumb, just dumb. Hey did you see that History channel "documentary" about catching Bigfoot (it was called Bigfoot Captured). I thought it was dumb! First of all, this guy did some kind of project with this group of scientists or something similar, but anyway he and these people made a 3D printing of a Bigfoot skeleton. Then they made the body and all I guess. Then, these three hoodlum "Bigfoot hunters", who seem to be more like actors, try to find this fake Bigfoot after seeing it. So these three build a trap. A steel metal bar-type trap. They bait it. They wait until night, then they hear this "Bigfoot" in the trap. Well, there's a deer and, low and behold there's a "Bigfoot". They all get excited and shoot this thing with tranquilizer guns! I mean, seriously?! Tranq guns?! Then it's "We better get a hair sample." Amazingly the most fake Bigfoot-hunting show out there. I mean, just simply a fail. Obviously all acting, true, down-to-Earth acting. xD CryptidHunter25 (talk) 01:50, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I saw you left a message for me to ask for a cryptid name and color! So I would love to be a Phoenix and be Either orange or red, If the Phoenix is taken can I be Partridge Creek Beast? Nov 30th, 2015 Thank you! Trunko Article Hey Somarinoa, did that user delete the whole Trunko page? Spooky (talk) 13:38, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, he did. I checked the history of it and they hadn't even tried to enter any extra information, so it wasn't just a glitch of the system (sometimes when you save it can leave a page blank but when you edit the page again, all the information is still there, just not showing). So it appears it was intentional vandalism. -- Somarinoa (talk) 15:09, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. Spooky (talk) 16:55, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Mariana Trench Beast Thank you for your message. Would you not mind if I did the Mariana Trench Beast?Dunkleosteus54 (talk) 06:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :I don't see why not. I say go right on ahead. -- Somarinoa (talk) 10:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC) There's a meanie On the champ page, I said that I couldn't read what an anon read. Another anon called me a dopey old fool. I told him it's not a good idea to call users "dopey old fools". He says "U wot m8" And Spooky replies correcting him. I then comment , saying that spooky owned him , jokingly. And then he starts going into a rant about how spooky sucks at owning people, and how all the other users on wikia hate my guts. Please take care of this, thanks, Paleopikachu1212 (talk) 14:15, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, I've been at a family funeral. Let me take a look at this here for you. -- Somarinoa (talk) 12:48, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Incorrect Categories ZombieMonster779 has been adding incorrect categories, such as The Mongolian Death worm being in plantae, same for Grassman, and he also added The Zombie Chicken to the popular movies category(or something along those lines.). Paleopikachu1212 (talk) 13:16, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Wording concern Hello, I'm having a little issue with the wording on the Goatman article. It says that it will rape its victims, but a little below that, it says that it will make love to you. I do not find that appropriate, I see two people have already complained about it. I tried to fix it, but someone reverted it back to its original state. Do you think you can change the make love part into rape? Thank you! 06:07, February 16, 2016 (UTC)concerned contributor :I can do that! -- Somarinoa (talk) 01:35, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Somarinoa, when i first joined you said you could help me with anything if needed, and i recently got a edit on my Shadow Sibling page for deletion. I worked hard on that, and even hit my head trying to studie them a couple of times, and i don't want it to be deleted! Please respond and help me with that, i really don't want it gone. It's my first one too. Thamk you so much for reading this.Lark Withering (talk) 19:23, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Lark Withering